vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Meier Link
Baron Meier Link (爵 マイエル＝リンク) is a Greater Noble and one in a long line of the House of Mayerling. He is deeply in love with the human woman Charlotte Elbourne. He is the movie version of Mayerling of the novel Demon Deathchase Appearance He appeared as a young gentleman in elegant clothing with a pale face, white hair (which is tied in a loose ponytail) and red eyes along with handsome features. The ribbon that holds the ponytail is a sky blue along with his pants. Link wore all black clothing otherwise with gold edgings of armor like portion and the collar of his long cape; a long cape with red lining much like the Sacred Ancestor. He also wears an aristocratic white scarf around his neck. Like all those in his family line his normal hands can transmute into a dense metal claw of organic metal. Personality Strong and compassionate is his defining qualities. The same qualities found in his family. He believes in the coexistence of humans and vampires as equals. He doesn't believe humans should be ruled and terrorized, but should be helped and respected as much as any other being. He has a loving relationship with Charlotte Elbourne. His devotion to her and their continued happiness together is absolute and has become the driving force of his life. Biography Baron Meier Link is a member of the powerful group of vampires known as the Nobility. A Greater Noble that he is, Link is noted as being somewhat different compared to other members of his kind. He only killed out of necessity and did not go out of his way to terrorize humans as other vampires did. While this is unique in the Nobility, it is a common occurrence and known to be as such in his family line. Despite this, all that know of him and his line knows that he like them are fearsome Noble Warrior so. Once he draws his claw there are few who can hope to match his skill with it. Furthermore, he is also in love with the human lady Charlotte. This is a genuine reciprocal relationship between the two of them as both are deeply in love with one another. However, many others believed that Meier had dominated her mind with his formidable mental powers but this was not the case however. His one true motive was to find a place where he and Charlotte could live in peace and be free from the persecution of their forbidden romance. His devotion to Charlotte meant that he frequently fought with his own nature to feed on human blood which he did so through sheer force of will. Ultimately, as he told the vampire hunter D, the urge to feed was too strong and would eventually win, though this did not prevent him from trying to live with Charlotte. To accomplish this, he sought to attain starship travel away from the Earth and go into space where they would be alone. He receives a letter from a mysterious source, assuring him he can accomplish this with their help. The letter is from Carmilla. Carmilla hires the demon inbreed group known as the Barbarois who are indebted to her knowledge to the Vampire King and are known to serve the Nobility when called upon. She pays them to protect the carriage and see him safe passage upon his request. The Baron seizes this opportunity and goes to retrieve Charlotte. While in route apparently he ends up turning a village of humans into zombie like vampires. How this came to be is unclear in the movie and is uncharacteristic of him to do so. The Marcus clan believe he did it to slow them down learning they were on his trail(The Japanese version gives a reason for it later on in the story though). Traveling on the road, he and Charlotte are forced to take refuge in a resting house, also known as a Shelter. Which are resting places for the Nobility established in their decline to protect them in the daytime while on the road. As he is leaving the house he is greeted by a blast from Leila Marcus's Bazooka. This he however, he not only blocks with his cape he also deflects the remnants of the shrapnel back at her which cause her injury. D who had been outside witnessing the situation gives chase easily overtaking and catching the carriage despite it moving at full speed. The hunter and him have words debating the reasoning behind him and Charlotte's relationship. A battle ensues and just when D was about to give the killing stroke he is distracted by Charlotte, who calls out for his safety to his surprise, he now begins to believe she is there of her own free will and not abducted as originally told to him by his employer (the Japanese version of events has the pair talking about having heard of each other with D saying maybe his reputation for never attacking or biting a human was never true enraging him leading to the two fighting). D is knocked from the carriage then by Meier. As he reaches the town of Barbarois he is greeted by his guards who have set up a trap for his pursuers the Marcus Clan. D however, reaches the town with our event. Despite D's entreaties the Barbarois vow to guard the carriage as originally agreed, this conversation is interrupted by Groveck Marcus. The Barbarois Elder yells to get the carriage out now, as they do the guards keep it safe and Meier makes it out without any threat to his person or Charlotte despite their casualties of Bengé and Caroline. As they approach the bridge the Marcus Clan set up a trap with bombs they planted on it. They stop the carriage by blowing up one and threatening to blow the rest if the carriage makes anymore moves. Mashira using his Werewolf Vision discerns the locations of the bombs and makes his move feigning jumping off the bridge to his death going so far as to purposely take one of Borgoff Marcus's arrows. They order Charlotte out where they are about to get moving but she refuses fighting with all her strength screaming her love for Meier. Meier steps out into the sunlight seemingly knowing or having been signaled by Mashira what his intent is. He seeks to delay their departure while he removes the bombs. As he does the clan taunts him and shoots him with arrows. He and Charolotte embrace where she takes an arrow and threatens to kill herself. Kyle Marcus decides along with Borgoff to let it happen as they get the money whether she is alive or dead anyway. Tiring of this display and delay for her to back up her words Kyle seeks to end him and her at the same time but is killed instantly by a returning Mashira. Mashira goads Borgoff into jumping off the bridge where he had moved the bombs with out the clan noticing and nearly dies. They continue on to the Castle of Chaythe where Meier reassures Charlotte that his wounds will heal. He then stokes her face and Charlotte falls asleep against his hand unaware that Meier Link and Charlotte Elborne snapshot 001.jpg|Meier With Charlotte Meier Link Letter.jpg|Carmilla's Letter Meir Link group Spaceship 004.jpg|Carmilla shows Meier and Charlotte the Spaceship Meier Link and Charlotte Elborne snapshot 004.jpg|Meier With Charlotte No Reflection Meier Link and Charlotte Elborne snapshot 003.jpg|Meier With Charlotte Mier cut 002.jpg|Meier "killed" Temporarily by Carmilla Meier Link vs D .jpg|Face off with D Meier Link vs D stabbed.jpg|D misses his heart on purpose Meier Link Charlotte last embrace .jpg|Meier With Charlotte final embrace D and Leila watch ship1.jpg|They take off to new world upon his injuries and the battle has developed a hunger for blood that he fights and wins staving off his nearly gorging on Charlotte's blood. At the castle they are met by Carmilla who greets them and shows them in, giving them audience to the spaceships she had promised to them. She praises their relationship while cursing the world's prejudice luring them into a sense of security with her. She says to Charlotte she knows she would like to freshen up after her long journey and tells her where she can go that has been prepared and to spend the night to rest for their trip. (She adds in the Japanese version that she is uncertain if the ships will fly and the city they want to travel to may be all but abandoned). Later in their bedroom Meier and Charlotte embrace in front of a mirror which only she is reflected in. The versions of events differ greatly here: English Version: He nuzzles her neck and she entreaties to him to turn her and gorge all he wants on her blood if he feels the need to. He is almost tempted to do so, but declines, stating he doesn't want that for her to experience the terrible addiction and never ending desire for blood that he has. She brings up the cycle of pain that has been caused by their actions which all began with them wanting to be together, causing the pain set upon her family, the villagers, and many others in general which she seems to imply that this circle of pain will fall back on them and they have created bad karma for themselves whether it was intentional or not. Japanese Version: He nuzzles her neck and with Meir explaining his animalistic nature becomes uncontrollable at times with the thirst for blood which he doesn't want her to experience. Charlotte brings up their encounter with the village just after Meier takes her from her home earlier as one of his reasonings in his meaning. He explains he could not keep from attacking them once they attacked without provocation and mocking them for being together. She goes on to talk about the villagers hailing him with bullets and coming at them with pitchforks. Leaving no choice but to defend himself, the battle lead to him biting humans turning them for the first time in his life. She says if they had never fallen in love, had he never come for her, and had they never met, none of this would have happened. Implying that this event was going to happen once they made the decision to pursue being together and that maybe her fate to be turned is just as inevitable even if Meier fights his feeling too. Carmilla has taken advantage of Meier going out for a while leaving her alone and hits him and the group who have arrived with a barrage of simultaneous attacks. Meier is hit with an illusion where Charlotte has decided to go home with D and seeks to leave of her own volition, Meier is convinced nearly that it is true, where he shouts he doesn't believe it's trying to fight the thought and possibly the illusion to no avail. His guard down in real life Carmilla telekinetically cuts his head open with an axe temporarily "killing" him. While this is happening her plan is revealed as she uses an illusion on Charlotte which allows her to willingly give up her blood to Meier when she is actually giving it to Carmilla. D dispels his illusion along with Leila's and after a brief battle involving Borgoff now a vampire, goes to fight Carmilla. While he is fighting her Meier heals from his injuries returning to life with vampire resurrection. He comes upon Charlotte's body where Carmilla is sending out vampire bats to garner more blood, but Meier destroys them and then destroys her body which is too weak from D destroying her soul to regenerate. After Carmilla's death, he runs into D has a brief battle where the hunter again bests him and nearly gives the killing stroke. During the battle Leila has taken the ring of Charlotte to give to D to use as proof of Charlotte's death whether she is alive or not and allow them to leave in peace. Charlotte before the battle shared an embrace with Meier having collapsed from blood loss. He now picks her up and takes her to the ship to take off. Her status remaining unknown, or what Meier did once he got on the ship with her. The pair blast off into the sky with D and Leila 's well wishes. Powers and Abilities Greater Noble Powers- Meier exhibits all the powers and abilities of a Greater Noble. He even has a rare resistance and the ability to heal from damage caused by sunlight where even many Greater Nobles such as the Great General Gaskell have held a lasting scar. His ability to resist sunlight seems to exceed even Baron Byron Balazs where he can function normally without any hazardous backdrops to his well being at least before Byron's true power manifests. Telekinesis- He exhibits a fair amount of telekinesis as he shuts the door in a scene along with bending/breaking all the crosses in the beginning with his mind. Telepathy- He is known to have strong telepathic abilities that is common place knowledge to most that know of him. Noble Warrior- He is a highly skilled warrior. Mayerling's Claw- His family harboring the innate ability to transmute their hand into a highly durable organic metal which can be used to extend to an unknown length with a speed that seems instantaneous. Flight- He also has the ability it seems to extend this to his cape, which he also can use for flight. He uses a carriage and rest stops like all Nobility despite having flight capability primarily due to the need to be protected during the day, and to carry supplies or other equipment needed for trips. Vampire Vision- Like all Greater Nobles, his senses are highly developed and he displays a vampire vision very similar to Mashira's werewolf vision. His vision is most likely more developed and advanced than Mashira's. Meier Link's Cape Weaknesses Like all Greater Nobles he has high resistance to many or most of the common vampire weaknesses. He has shown highest resistance to sunlight, and there are Greater Nobles who have even returned to life from stakes in the heart the most blaring vampire weakness. Equipment Mayerling's Claw Carmilla's Letter Shelter Meier Link's Coffin Meier Link's Cape Transportation Meier Link's Carriage Ion Bat Spaceships Trivia *Meier Link's voice actors was in Japanese version Kôichi Yamadera and John Rafter Lee in the English version *Mayerling is spelled in a way in Japanese that sounds similar to Meier Link, which is probably the reasoning behind the name he is given in Bloodlust. *Though the vampires had reached the point where their bodies wouldn't be destroyed, many of the test subjects exposed to more than ten minutes of direct sunlight were driven insane by pain: those exposed for even five minutes were left crippled, their regenerative abilities destroyed. No matter what treatment they later received, they never recovered. A testament to how fearsome Greater Noble Powers are and Meier's resilience to keep his loved one safe. Quotes * (To D) "She is here by her own choice, dunpeal.So unless you're the kind of man who would take a woman against her will for the money in it - and I am sure it's a lot - I suggest you save your sorry ass now and leave us to travel in peace.".Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust * (To D) "You struggle to resist this nature of ours, but it can't last forever, D. The urge for their blood is stronger." * (To Charlotte Elbourne) "You don't know what it's like, Charlotte; to live forever in darkness eternal, forever thirsting for blood despite your best intention. I can't imagine that life for you; not for you, Charlotte." * (To Charlotte Elbourne) "'' I don't want you to worry about these wounds of mine. They will heal. And then we shall go to the City of Night and Distant Stars. When we go there we can be alone, and free to love each other." * (To D) "''She knew I loved her best of all. You can't understand it. You've never loved a human."Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust * (To Charlotte Elbourne) "'' It's not a dream. We are going to those stars, Charlotte. Oh, my dear one. You and I will get away from here. We will fly together to the city of the night where we were meant to be free from all of this; where you can rest, my love, finally, and be free.''"Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust Gallery Image.jpg Charlotte Elbourne snapshot 0003.jpg Meier Link snapshot 0003.jpg Meier Link snapshot 0002.jpg Moon snapshot 001.jpg Meier Link vs D .jpg Meier Link vs D stabbed.jpg Meier Link Charlotte last embrace .jpg Meier Link and Charlotte Elborne snapshot 004.jpg Meier Link and Charlotte Elborne snapshot 001.jpg Meier Link and Charlotte Elborne snapshot 003.jpg Meier Sunburns napshot 004.jpg Meier Charlotte look of hope at Space ship 004.jpg Meier Link Letter.jpg Meier Link coffin.jpg Leila Assult on Meier.gif Meier Link.jpg Meier and Charlotte.jpg Meir Link sunlight resistence 1.gif Meir Link group Spaceship 004.jpg Mier Chrloote 004.jpg Mier cut 002.jpg Meier Link vs D stabbed.jpg D and Leila watch ship1.jpg D and Leila watch ship .jpg Meir Link group Spaceship 004.jpg Space ship 004.jpg Meier Charlotte look of hope at Space ship 004.jpg Tumblr mn0p5i84ET1r3t9nro1 1280.png Tumblr loc43dCR1V1qln0kyo1 1280.png Meier Link coffin.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Non-canonical characters